Typical storage transport mediums provide for a relatively small number of devices to be attached over relatively short distances. One such transport medium is a Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) protocol, the structure and operation of which is generally well known as is described, for example, in the SCSI-1, SCSI-2 and SCSI-3 specifications. High speed serial interconnects provide enhanced capability to attach a large number of high speed devices to a common storage transport medium over large distances. One such serial interconnect is Fibre Channel, the structure and operation of which is described, for example, in Fibre Channel Physical and Signaling Interface (FC-PH), ANSI X3.230 Fibre Channel Arbitrated Loop (FC-AL), and ANSI X3.272 Fibre Channel Private Loop Direct Attach (FC-PLDA).
Conventional computing devices, such as computer workstations, generally access storage locally or through network interconnects. Local storage typically consists of a disk drive, tape drive, CD-ROM drive or other storage device contained within, or locally connected to the workstation. The workstation provides a file system structure, that includes security controls, with access to the local storage device through native low level, block protocols. These protocols map directly to the mechanisms used by the storage device and consist of data requests without security controls. Network interconnects typically provide access for a large number of computing devices to data storage on a remote network server. The remote network server provides file system structure, access control, and other miscellaneous capabilities that include the network interface. Access to data through the network server is through network protocols that the server must translate into low level requests to the storage device. A workstation with access to the server storage must translate its file system protocols into network protocols that are used to communicate with the server. Consequently, from the perspective of a workstation, or other computing device, seeking to access such server data, the access is much slower than access to data on a local storage device.